


That Was Uncalled For.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nothing else really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Ivar loves (Y/N) and (Y/N) loves Ivar.





	That Was Uncalled For.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I am so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy.

  
You are sitting on your soon-to-be husband’s lap at the feast to celebrate the engagement. Not only was the proposal a surprise to you, but a surprise to almost everyone in Kattegat. Everyone knows you and Ivar have been courting for a few years now, and they never really knew why. You two are so different, two different lifestyles that came together to form one. Your father is a merchant and your mother had passed during child birth. Ivar is a Prince, his father a well known fighter and King, his mother a respected Queen. Your lifestyles are not the only difference, you two have completely different personalities. If you ask those of Kattegat, you are basically an angel; sweet as ever, kind to all, and you are rather joyful, everyone loves loves you. Now if you ask those of Kattegat of Ivar, he is a rather angry man; any and everything can push him over the edge. It amazes them that you two can love one another, let alone stand the others presents.  
  
Ivar’s hand rubbing your back brings you back to reality, breaking your train of thought. Turning to look at him, you see he is smiling up at you; pure happiness on his face. You lean down and place a small kiss on his forehead, before turning back to listen to Hvitserk’s story. Ivar is slightly rocks as you two listen to the story, playing with each other’s hands. Although you are listening to the story, Ivar not so much. He is trying to get your attention, poking and tickling every part of you he can. Causing you to get distracted, even if you try your hardest to pay attention to Hvitserk.  
  
Ivar tickles your side again, making you look at him. “Stop it, I wanna listen to your brother’s story.”  
  
He huffs but lets you turn back to his brother’s voice, watching as you get engrossed in the story. Once he gets bored again, Ivar starts to poke and at you. You give him an annoyed look, before looking back at his brother. This time it pisses him off, and he hisses at you to get off his lap. Giving him a confused look, you stand up and look at him.  
  
“If you want to pay attention to Hvitserk so damn much, maybe you should marry him.” He spits the words out like venom.  
  
Ivar pushes his body to the floor and crawls towards the door, not giving you time to speak. Sighing, you sit back down and rub your head. Everyone around you is just staring at you, all of them are thinking the same thing. ‘Why do you love him if he is like this.’  
  
“You want to go talk to him?” Hvitserk asks you, knowing you will.  
  
Sighing you shake your head, “Finish your story first.”  
  
He gives you a look before he nods his head and starts the story off where he last was. The whole time you are not as gleeful as you were at the beginning, but you still listen to him. At the end, you all are laughing, you a little less joyful as the others. You finally stand up and wrap your furs around your shoulders before you walk out into the cold. Slightly shivering at the cold air, you begin to look for Ivar through the falling snow. As you walk around trying to find his form, you are getting colder as time goes on. Finally finding him, you begin to walk towards him faster.  
  
Once you reach him, you speak. “That was uncalled for.”  
  
“What was uncalled for?” His voice still holds that venom.  
  
Sitting down beside him, you lean against him. “That comment in the grand hall, about me and Hvitserk.”  
  
Ivar scoffs, “You seemed to enjoy him more than you were enjoying me.”  
  
“That is because he was telling a story Ivar, one that I was already listening to. I did not want to be rude and just ignore him.”  
  
“He would not care if you did.”  
  
“And I do not care if he would have not noticed or not; it is rude!”  
  
He sighs before turning towards you. “So you do not love him?”  
  
“What?” You laugh in disbelief at your fiance.  
  
Ivar glares at you, “You do not love Hvitserk, correct?”  
  
“Ivar what gave you that idea? If I loved Hvitserk, why would I have agreed to marry you?”  
  
He looks down at his hands. “It is just.. You and I, we are completely different. You and him are more like each other, both carefree. Do you not love him more than me?”  
  
You grab his face, and turn him towards you. “Ivar, My love, I love you more than I will love anyone.” He goes to speak, “I do not care that we are not alike, that means we balance each other. If Hvitserk and I were to be in love-” Ivar tenses,”which we are not, it would not be fun. We would not balance each other out, that is why you and I work perfectly.”  
  
You lean over and kiss him, and you can feel that he has calmed down a bit. Pulling away, you see Ivar is smiling and he looks happy again. You both stare at one another for a bit, silently letting the other know you love each other.  
  
“I promise you, Ivar Lothbrok, I love you and only you,”  
  
“I love you, (Y/N) Lothbrok.”  
  
When he uses your soon-to-be last name, you laugh and lean to kiss him again.  



End file.
